wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Couture
Kitty Couture 'is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series, which is spun off of Disney Channel's original comedy series JESSIE. Overview Kitty Couture follows the story of Valencia "Val" Green, a girl who was born in Atlanta but moved to new york when she was 13. Once friend's with wealthy new york teenager Emma Ross who is portrayed by (Peyton List) in Disney Channel's JESSIE. When Emma becomes overwelmed with school and family she decides to give Kitty Couture to her friend Valencia. However Valencia is moving to back Atlanta and must attend a new school with new friends. Now it is up to Valencia to maintain to Emma's Kitty Couture website with some of her new personal ideas and all while keeping the secret that she is Kitty Couture. Main Cast ''NYCgleek as 'Valencia '"'''Val" Green/Kitty Couture - Valencia 'is the 17 year old, main protagonist of the series. She is fashionable, smart and a little over confident at times. Valencia is a dark browned haired, driven girl who often puts others before herself. Even though she can be a bit fiesty and blunt at times, she honeslty does have the best intentions. As '''Kitty, '''Valencia is a bit more quick fierce. When in the Kitty Couture persona, Valencia wears very vibrant and colorful patterns. She wears her hair braided with colorful pieces and accessories with it to help protect her identity. She gets designer clothes from her aunt's boutique which is located in Atlanta. She sometimes wears fun and funky hats from time to time. She is an all around fun girl, who isn't afrad to share her opinion. She sometimes goes by "Val". Valencia left her parents in NY to live with her fun and fabulous rich Aunt Shelly in Atlanta. ''TBA as '''Tina Torres - Tina is one of Val's Childhood friends she had before she moved to NYC. She is the same age as Valencia. When she returns to Atlana. The two pick up exactly where they left off. Born in London, Tina is edgy, fierce blonde and no where near as girly as Valencia. Though the two are the best of friends. Tina works as a bartender/sometimes pianist as a local cafe downtown Atlanta. She moves out to live with Val and her Aunt Shelly in her fabulous Pent House. She loves to dress in vintage, edgy and 80s clothing. When Val tells Tina about her secret, she helps make insure Kitty Couture's new identity is kept a secret. TBA as''' Thomas "Tommy/Tom" Torres''' - Tommy 'is Tina's blonde head little brother. He is a 10 year old math and science genuis. Though he does not live with Tina. He sees her very often. The two bicker a lot, but at the end of the day they care deeply for each other. Tommy is enrolled in one of the best schools in Atlanta and often helps the girls out with money issues and other things on their crazy adventures. ''TBA as '''Aunt Shelly - Shelly Marie Green '''aka "Aunt Shelly"' (sister to Charles Green, who is Val's father) is a successful, rich fashion boutique owner (called' Shelly's) who is very weathly and spends money like it's nothing. She is known to be very good at gambling. She is very fashionable and always wears adorable clothes. She promises to take care of Val while her parents are working busy in New York. She often helps Val pick out nice clothes for her Kitty Couture website. She agrees to let Val and Tina stay in the lower part of her pent house as long as they agree to help her out from time to time. She is like a second mother to both the girls and is known to ask Tommy for computer help from time to time. TBA as '''Antonio Ramos - Richardo is the 18 year ex-boyfriend of Valencia, He secretly wants to get back together with Valencia, but doesn't let other people know. Excited when Valencia returns from her life in new york he works hard to get her back. In order to spend more time with her he gets a job at the cafe wear Tina works. He is a brilliant soccer and football player. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 The first season of "Kitty Couture" was picked up by the Wiki Channel for a total of 13 episodes. The series was than later increased to 19 to fill out the time slots. On June 6th 2013, Wiki Channel ordered 7 more episodes of the series, which bumped up complete the first season to 26 episodes.